Precious Hearts Academy
by ILuvPkemn
Summary: Platinum is new at Precious Hearts Academy. Trying to turn over a new leaf, she struggles with her new, crazy, girly friends trying to hook her up with her room mate, who unfortunately, is none other than Green Oak. What must she do for the next 5-6 months at school? Try to survive like any other teen at high school, be invisible. But how if Green is also intersted in her? {HIATUS}
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Pocket Monster characters.

* * *

Platinum looked around her high school, Precious Hearts Academy. Apparently, only the best students could get into here. She sighed. She wondered who she would meet here. She walked into the school, oblivious to the stares she was getting. She got a tour of the whole school yesterday and got her schedule, along with her dorm (which unfortunately, they were out of girl dorms and was forced to room with a guy). Her dorm mate was nowhere in sight yesterday nor this morning, so she assumed he must not be back from his winter break vacation. She went to her home room, which consisted of a mix class from freshman to sophomores. She walked in and headed towards her assigned seat. The first row with the last desk near the window. She sat down and looked around the room. The teacher wasn't here yet, so she got out a book and started reading. In less than twenty minutes, kids started to fill in the room. Before she knew it, the bell had rung.

"Welcome back class! Winter break is over and welcome to a new year! We also have a new student joining us from Twinleaf High! Platinum Berlitz, if you may." The homeroom teacher, Whitney, said excitedly. Platinum closed her book and went up to the front of the room. She sighed before introducing herself.

"My name is Platinum Berlitz and I come from the Twinleaf High. My father is a researcher who started a month ago working for Professor Oak, so he decided to send me here. I like reading books and I'm a freshman. I look forward to getting to know you all better. Arigatou." She said as she bowed at her peers. She ignored the stares and went back to her seat.

"Well now class, today-"

Green's Pov

"Did you see the new girl?" Gold said as he sat next to me. Surprisingly, I was friends with the most idiotic guys in my grade and below.

"No shit Sherlock. We have the same homeroom teacher." I said as I took a bite out of my sandwich.

"You don't have to be rude Mr. I'm-to-cool-for-you-losers." Gold replied with a mocking voice. I glared at him and he backed away, looking at his Ramen.

"He's right Green, you don't have to be rude," Ruby replied before he looked over at his watch. "Only 4 more hours of school and we're free from this prison."

"….." I looked over at my friends again. It consisted of five sophomores, including me, being Red, Gold, Silver, Ruby, Emerald, and I. The rest were freshman, being Diamond (Dia), Pearl, Black, Cheren, Nate, and Hugh. I sighed, I still couldn't believe I hung out with these dorks.

"Did you see her though? I think her name was Platinum, she was smoking!" Gold continued. I saw Pearl, Black, and Nate nod their heads in agreement.

"Smoking? She didn't look on fire though. I thought she looked pretty." Dia said with Red agreeing with him. I smacked both of their heads.

"Not smoking as on fire, but like hot, sexy, those words." I said as they rubbed their heads.

"Oh." Dia replied. Everyone burst up laughing while I just shook my head. When would they ever learn?

Platinum's Pov

"So Platinum, which dorm are you in?" I heard someone ask me. I looked up to see Yellow smiling back at me. I was invited to each lunch with some sophomores and freshman. The sophomores were Blue, Yellow, Crystal (Kris), Kotone, and Sapphire. The freshmen were White, Bianca, Mei and Nancy. Of course, I was a freshman too.

"I actually got paired up with a guy. They ran out of girl dorms." I replied with a small smile.

"WHAT?" they yelled out simultaneously. I flinched at their high squeals and continued eating my salad. I couldn't believe I agreed to hang out with these girls for lunch. At first sight, they look really calm but once you get past that, they're annoying.

"Who is it?" Blue said as she shoved up my face.

"I don't know. He wasn't there yesterday or this morning when I went to drop of some stuff." I replied. I continued picking my salad since I couldn't eat with all of the questions they were throwing at me.

"It could be Red!"

"But he's with Ruby the last time I recalled."

"How about Black?"

"Nooo, he's with that perv Gold."

"Dia?"

"Nah, sharing with Pearl."

"Emerald?"

"His father is a teacher so he doesn't have a dorm."

"I KNOW!" Bianca yelled out, almost jumping out of her seat. Everyone, including me, looked over at her. Kotone had told me she's quite energetic, which made me realize my mistake the worst possible one yet.

"It HAS to been GREEN! He doesn't share with anyone and he was complaining during class that he has to share a room with a girl! I'm so glad I always eavesdrop on them during Math. Thank goodness I'm smart." She said before she winked.

Before I knew it, they all started squealing and hugging me.

"He's the hottest and most popular boy in school! Did you know he's Professor Oak's grandson?" Blue said jumping up and down. Professor Oak's grandson..

"Shit!" I accidentally said out loud. They all stopped squealing (thank Arcues) and looked over at me.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that, my father mentioned that I was going to dorm with a guy but I never figured it would've been Professor Oak's grandson." I said. I looked down at my salad and hopped the day would end. My dorm mate was Professor Oak's grandson. This day could not get any worse.

"Hey girls. I see your friends with the new girl" I heard a voice behind me.

"Shut up Gold." I heard Kris say. Great, it just did.

"So new girl. Platinum wasn't it? How would you like to- Hey!" He yelled out. I turned around to see Kris had already kicked his leg.

"Don't be so rude! And you make fun of Green for being rude himself sometimes?"She said as she scold him. It was a funny sight for me so I started to giggle.

"Hello there." Said a new voice. I turned around to see a boy with really, bright, blue eyes with black hair. I smiled at him and we started a small conversation. Apparently, he and his friend Pearl (who had blonde hair and orange like eyes) were some sort of comedians.

"Really? That's pretty impressive. I would love it if you guys did a skit for me one day." I replied. For the first time this day, I wasn't annoyed at someone.

"Sure! I mean, I'm sure Pearl would-"

_Ding_

"Oh, sorry, I've got to get to class. I'll see you sometime today?" I replied before I got my bag. He nodded his head and I went off before any of the girls could follow me. When I turned around to make sure, I crashed into someone.

"Watch where you're going you peasant!" I said unconsciously. I looked up to see who I had run into and blushed a bit. I had run into the infamous Green Oak. I mentally cursed myself for acting like I used to. I was supped to have turned a new leaf; I guess it's harder than I thought.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this story! It is an AU, but I'm not sure if I should introduce actual Pokemon in this story. Either way, this story is dedicated to Snowy Sugar Plums! You guys should check out her stories! They are the best~! This wasn't the actual story plot though. It was going to be when the Pokedex holders meet, but my laptop deleted the files and lost the journal in which the story was written so I thought of this one. Sorry if it's a bit to OOC. I kinda want Platina to change attitude like how she did the the Manga. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Green's Pov

Once Gold decided he wanted to go hit on the new girl, I left the group. I really didn't want to be involved in whatever my idiotic friends were up to. I sat down on the bench which gave me a perfect few on what they were doing. I took out my Pokedex and scanned it over. Although I knew every Pokémon from every region by heart, I didn't know what to do. I saw as Kris kicked Gold and I smirked a bit. Guess he deserved it. I saw that Dia managed to talk to _her_ and she was talking back at him. When she smiled, I felt my face heat up. I shook it off and left the cafeteria. I walked around the corridor and once the bell rang, I walked back. Before I knew it, someone crashed into me.

"Watch where you're going you peasant!" I looked down and saw the new girl, Berlitz, looking back at me.

"And who are you calling a peasant?" I asked her as I smirked. I could tell I was making her feel uncomfortable, so I continued to tease her.

"You do know my grandfather is Professor Oak and that makes me superior to you?"

"I'm sorry. I- I've got to go." She said before she walked around me and headed off. I chuckled and waited for the guys to come out.

"Dude! Dia was flirting with her!" Gold said as he wrapped his arm around me. "You should've been there! "

"Yeah, you should've seen Gold get beaten up by Kris and scold by him." Black said as he started laughing. Gold made a face and grumbled about how she did nothing to him. I thought back at how Dia and Platinum were getting along. It made me feel kind of jealous.

Platinum's Pov

"And who are you calling a peasant?" I asked her as I smirked. I could tell I was making her feel uncomfortable, so I continued to tease her.

"You do know my grandfather is Professor Oak and that makes me superior to you?"

"I'm sorry. I- I've got to go." I said as I ran off. Out of all the people I could've crashed into, it HAD to be him. I walked into my history class and sat down near the front. I saw Dia with Pearl and headed my direction.

"Hi Platinum!" Dia said before sitting next to me.

"Hey there Dia," I replied, "And you must be Pearl right?" I said as I looked before looking at the boy who was seated behind Dia. He nodded his head and looked at the white board. I waited until our Art teacher, Fantina, walked in.

"Hello class! Today, we will be doing simple sketches of something you like, or enjoy doing." She said with her French accent. I could tell she was trying to talk the best she could in English since the last time I talked to her; she had on a full French accent. I got out my sketch pad and stared at the paper as I always did before drawing. I could always draw Empoleon making a grand contest entrance. I then started drawing her, with the ribbon she first won. I started drawing the Ice Beam when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Dia looking back at me.

"Hey Platinum, what are you drawing?" he casually asked. I looked over at my sketch pad and then showed it to him.

"My Empoleon making a grand contests entrance." I replied back. I saw him stare in awe and I felt a small blush creep onto my face.

"Wow, that's so pretty," Dia replied as he looked over the drawing, "It's so perfect. It's like I can almost imagine the scene in my mind."

"Nice job Platinum," I heard another voice say. I looked over at Pearl who was smiling back at me, "That's the first time I've ever heard Dia say something smart. You're not that bad I guess." He said as he scrunched up his shoulders. I stuck my tongue out at him and he just chuckled at me.

"What are YOU two drawing?" I wondered as I looked over at Dia's drawing. It consisted of food, from Ramen to a small chocolate bar. Pearl gave me his and I could stop but gazing at the drawing. So far, it was a lake with trees surrounding it and the sky with different styled clouds. This boy can draw better than me.

"That's beautiful."

"Thanks. I saw that Lake when I went to Lake Verity over at Sinnoh." He replied with another smile. I guess it takes time for someone to warm up to you, I guess.

"It's breathtaking. I can't wait to see it in color."

"You'll be the first person to see it Platinum."

* * *

Once school was over, I made my way over to my dorm. I walked into my room and allowed myself to fall onto the bed. Today was tiring. After art, I had math, then science, and afterwards, history. Sure, everything was a breeze for me since I knew pretty much everything, but still, it tired me out. Tomorrow, I only had two classes, which each took half the amount of school hours. First, it was the contests they have at school and they usually come up with ways to make them pretty and entertaining for the first four hours. The next for hours where based on just battling with each other as practice for upcoming tournaments. Our Pokémon were usually in the PCs, but they were only allowed in those two classes. I decided to take a quick nap before I meet up with the girls. Before I knew it, someone was shaking me awake.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter's so~ short. I'll re-write this chapter and the other one for now. I'm also re-writing other stories and changing plots so it's going to take me a long~ time to update again. I'm probably going to just be publicizing one-shots since I just found a lot that I saved on my memory card thingy and yeah. I'm the worst author you'll ever find. Well, until then, smell ya later!


End file.
